El Amor de una Robot Adolescente
by Ronald 9876
Summary: I is in Spanish if they want to put it in English Sheldon le ha pagado a Peteresa para que finja ser su novia y causarle celos a Jenny pero algo malo pasa y Jenny se va llena de pastel se quita un regalo de un amigo reciente y era de Sheldon ella se enamora pero Sheldon le dice algo cuando no escuchaba bien y Jenny se enoja con el. Que pasara averígualo.
1. Un Grave Malentendido

**Esta es mi primer fanfic es corto eso creo bueno comencemos me inspire para hacer este fanfic en el final de episodio El Precio del Amor espero que lo disfruten. También espero que me apoyen ya que soy nuevo bueno comencemos:**

 **Capítulo 1: Un Grave Malentendido**

Ya era de noche y Jenny estaba caminando hacia su casa enfurecida con todo el cuerpo lleno de pastel esto se debía a que ella había ido con Sebastián un chico que conoció hace poco a una cita doble con Sheldon y Peteresa ya que Peteresa era la supuesta novia de Sheldon lo que ella no sabía era que él le había pagado dinero para que saliera con él y causarle celos a Jenny cosa que no salió bien ya que al final Sebastián y Peteresa se enamoran y salen de la casa pero mientras ellos salían Sheldon corrió hacia ella gritándole: Peteresa regresa!

Pero se tropezón con el mayordomo que llevaba un pastel y le cayó a Jenny lo que la enfureció y se fue Sheldon intento detenerla pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla el mayordomo le dijo que no podía irse con el traje él se frustro y no pudo salir para buscarla.

Jenny mientras caminaba se quitó de su transmisor de audio la flor que Sebastián le había regalado pero ella no sabía que la flor era de Sheldon pero Sebastián la había comprado en una venta de garaje en la casa de Sheldon y por accidente compro la flor pero al momento de quitárselo se vio en el interior un mensaje que decía: "Hecho con amor por Sheldon" entonces ella se quedó boquiabierta quiso regresar a la casa de Sheldon pero al ver que era muy tarde decidió regresar a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Sheldon estaba hablando con Brad semidesnudo solo con el calzoncillo puesto sobre lo de ayer

Vaya entonces que harás ahora para conquistar a Jenny librándote de todo menos de tus calzoncillos pregunto Brad

No preguntes respondió Sheldon entonces Jenny estaba afuera diciéndose ella misma no puedo creer lo que Sheldon hizo por mí que es muy dulce y lo he extrañado mucho últimamente nunca pensé en el cómo novio pero quizás Peteresa vio en el algo que yo no vi.

Toco el timbre entonces Sheldon abrió la puerta y Jenny le saludo diciéndole: Hola Sheldon y este le respondió diciéndole: Oh hola Jenny.

Jenny le dijo: Escucha he venido para decirle que pero fue interrumpida por Sheldon quien le dijo ya se ya se crees que soy un idiota por lo de ayer lo entiendo y comenzó a decirle muchas cosas pero Sheldon se le olvido que ella no podía escuchar nada porque el tornillo que le permitía escuchar se había salido entonces cuando Sheldon dijo la última frase que era Y a pesar de que el mundo entero estuviera lleno de excremento extraterrestre y el viviera en una árbol yo nunca saldría contigo entonces Jenny al no saber lo que Sheldon dijo antes hubo un grave malentendido se enojó y le dijo: Genial sales con una chica popular y ahora ya no soy suficientemente buena para ti eh y se fue entonces Sheldon reacciono y le dijo espera suficientemente buena para mi Jenny espera!

Pero su calzoncillo se quedó trabado en la puerta y se le salió pero por suerte para él se detuvo frente un arbusto.

Jenny se iba caminando a su casa furiosa y a la vez triste

Y se dijo a si misma Ohhhh! No puedo creer que casi le pido a ese tonto que sea mi novio lo que sea mejor para mí

Llego a su casa y la Dr. Wakeman le dijo Hola Xj9 como te fue pero Jenny le dijo que no preguntara y se fue arriba a su cuarto entonces la Dr. Wakeman dijo que le pasara a esa jovencita no lo sé pero planeo averiguarlo Jenny se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo aun enojada pero a la vez aun triste entonces alguien toco a la puerta era la Dr. Wakeman y le dijo Xj9 abre la puerta necesito hablar contigo entonces Jenny le respondió Déjame sola mama tu no entendierais lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo entonces la Dr. Wakeman abre o si no busco las llaves y abro la puerta entonces Jenny abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de su madre y esta le dijo Jenny que te pasa sucedió algo malo?

Continuara...

 **Que ocurrirá Jenny le dirá la verdad la Dr. Wakeman o le mentira averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo nos vemos**

 **Bueno este es el final de este capítulo quizás lo termine muy pronto pero enserio me fascina mi historia es la primera que hago bueno espero que les esté gustando mi historia igual que a mi chao =D**


	2. Una Mentira Dolorosa

**Hola arregle unos problemas que hubieron en el primer capítulo pero bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten ok comencemos:**

 **Capítulo 2: Una Mentira Dolorosa**

Entonces Jenny le dijo a la Dr. Wakeman Si Mama sucedió que "Me enamore de un chico" entonces la Dr. Wakeman se quedó atónita y le dijo jejeje ya veo entonces dijo Tranquila esto es normal en tu edad solo una cosa ¿me podrías decir que chico que te gusta?

¿Seguro es otro robot que conociste por ahí no? Pero Jenny le dijo que No era otro robot la Dr. Wakeman se sorprendió al saber que no era un robot el chico que le gustaba ya que cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba un chico no especifico que tipo de chico era así que la Dr. Wakeman le dijo entonces es un chico humano no?

Y Jenny le dijo que Si la Dr. Wakeman en ese instante le pregunto ¿Y de quien se trata? Jenny pensó antes si decirle a su el verdadero nombre del chico quién le gustaba o no por miedo a que esta se burlara así que dijo una mentira que resultaría dolorosa después diciéndole "Es Brad".

La Dr. Wakeman se quedó sorprendida y le dijo ¿Enserio? Entonces Jenny le respondió diciéndole Si mama como crees que bromearía o mentiría como algo tan serio como eso y la Dr. Wakeman dijo Bueno si es verdad tu sabes que te apoyo en todo así que suerte con ese chico y Jenny la abrazo diciéndole gracias mama por apoyarme después de eso se fue diciéndole Buenas noches Xj9 y Jenny le dijo también Buenas noches mama y se quedó pensando si hizo lo correcto o no luego se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se fue caminando hacia la escuela y se encontró con Brad y este le dijo ¡Hola Jen! Y Jenny respondió también diciéndole ¡Hola Brad! Y Tuck pregunto ella y Brad respondió Él se fue solo me dijo que quería irse por su cuenta y le dije que si Oh bueno ok respondió Jenny.

Ambos se fueron a la escuela las clases pasaron como siempre aburridas en la hora de la merienda Jenny quería decirle a Brad que fingiera ser su novio por mientras hasta que encuentre una forma de decirle a su mama la verdad.

Pero entonces sonó la campana y debían volver a los salones Ahhh rayos dijo Jenny luego de las clases estaban volviendo a sus casas y Jenny estaba a punto de decirle a Brad para que fingiera ser su novio pero entonces apareció Sheldon en ese instante Jenny agarro la mano de Brad y él le iba a decir Jenny que sucedía y Jenny le guiño el ojo y Brad le siguió la corriente Sheldon los vio cómo se agarraban de las manos y el temía lo peor entonces les dijo Hola chicos y Brad le devolvió el saludo pero Jenny solo lo veía con ojos molestos entomces Sheldon la vio con cara de asustado y le dijo a Jenny:

Jenny por favor perdóname fui un estúpido por lo de ayer la verdad es que pero fue interrumpido por Jenny quien le dio un beso a Brad en el cachete y le dijo a Brad "Amor llévame a mi casa por favor estoy muy cansada entonces el corazón de Sheldon se rompió el mil pedazos y Brad se quedó boquiabierto pero solo le siguió la corriente diciéndole Ok vamos y se fueron los dos juntos.

Entonces Sheldon se dijo a si mismo Creo que tarde demasiado y se fue llorando a casa pero mientras él se alejaba más de ellos Brad lo vio llorando y se detuvo diciéndole a Jenny:

¡Que fue todo eso Jen! Heriste los sentimientos de Sheldon él es mi amigo no puedo creer que me hicieras hacer esto.

Entonces Jenny le dijo Bueno el hirió los míos también ayer cuando fui a buscarlo en su casa él me dijo que nunca saldría conmigo a pesar del que mundo estuviera lleno de excremento extraterrestre y el viviera en un árbol entonces Brad se acordó que Sheldon le había comentado sobre eso también ayer y él le explico de porque reaccionaste así con el resulta que él no sabía que no podías escuchar nada ya que tu tornillo de tu transmisor de audio estaba roto y le dije que de seguro no escuchaste lo que él dijo antes de la frase de que nunca saldría con ella aunque el mundo estuviera lleno de excremento extraterrestre y el viviera en un árbol nunca saldría contigo.

Y Jenny de pronto se acordó que en ese momento Sheldon le estaba diciendo algo más antes de aquella frase que le dolió a ella pero ella no podía escuchar nada así que ella se dijo así misma tengo que pensar algunas cosas y se fue a su casa acelerada por sus propulsores

Llego y entro a su casa diciendo como ella siempre hace a diario Hola mama y se fue directo a su cuarto se sentó en su cama en y dijo pero que acabo de hacer y luego pensó en todas las cosas buenas y bondadosas que hizo Sheldon por ella como por ejemplo cuando él fue el único que confió en ella aquella vez cuando en niño la engaño para destruir todas las fiestas todos la odiaban excepto Sheldon o como aquella vez que la salvo de la banda de los corazones solitarios después de que ella le había herido los sentimientos y aun así la salvo de ellos entonces ella decidió decirle la verdad a su madre bajo a buscarla y la encontró en el laboratorio haciendo otros de sus experimentos y le dijo Hola Xj9 que gusto me da verte también a mi respondió Jenny.

¿Qué te pasa estas triste de nuevo que paso dime?

Continuara….

 **Bueno este es el fin del capítulo de hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de El Amor de una robot Adolescente chao =D**


	3. La Confesión De Amor

**Hola este es el capítulo final del fanfic que he creado ayer quise subirlo, pero me costó algo de tiempo hacer este capítulo final y cuando acabe de escribirlo ya era de noche así que no pude subirlo perdón bueno, eso ya no importa aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este esté fanfic comencemos:**

 **Capítulo 3: La confesión de amor**

Jenny entonces decidió decirle la verdad a la Dr. Wakeman y le dijo: ¿Mama te acuerdas de lo que te dije aquella vez de que estaba triste porque me había enamorado de un chico y yo te había dicho que era Brad?

Si, si me acuerdo me dijiste que ese chico te gustaba pero Jenny

En ese mismo instante le dijo: Pues no era verdad jejeje… ¡que! Respondió la Dr. Wakeman ¡Me mentiste y yo confié en ti!

Si lo se mama por favor perdóname dijo Jenny a punto de llorar

Pero la Dr. Wakemam la abrazo diciéndole: Esta bien te perdono pero para la próxima se honesta conmigo ¿Si Xj9?

Si, lo prometo enserio dijo Jenny después La Dr. Wakeman le pregunto de nuevo entonces ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta si no es Brad?

Jenny reunió fuerzas y le dijo: El chico que me empezó a gustar hace poco era ¡Sheldon!

La Dr. Wakeman se quedó boquiabierta y atónita al mismo tiempo que Jenny le dijo que le gustaba Sheldon y la Dr. Wakeman le dijo ahhh hablas de aquel chico que me ayudo a conducir la nave Queen Vexus aquella vez que te quedaste atrapada en Clúster Prime

Pero entonces Jenny se quedó atónita porque ella no sabía que Sheldon había conducido esa nave y llevado a su mama hasta Clúster Prime. "¡Yo no lo creo!" exclamo

¿Que tu no lo sabias? Dijo la Dr. Wakeman.

Aunque no me creas es cierto no solo él me ayudo a resolver los problemas para saltar a bordo de la nave Queen Vexus, así como utilizarla, pero también mostro un mucho coraje durante el viaje en si por medio vorágine Clúster multilateral, como cuestión de hecho él fue quien tomó el mando de la nave para cruzar el vórtice yo no, no quería correr el riesgo pero el tomo ese riesgo ignorando el peligro solo para rescatarte.

Ella no lo podía creer Yo no tenía idea siempre creí que si alguien se haría cargo de una situación como esa; yo hubiera creído que esa persona hubiera sido Brad no Sheldon.

"Brad?!" Dr. Wakeman exclamo. No me hagas reír el ni si quiera estaba a bordo de la nave no sé cómo llego a Clúster Prime aun.

Pero eso ya no importa lo que importa ahora es que vallas a buscar a Sheldon para que le digas lo que realmente sientes por

Antes que sea demasiado tarde exclamo la Dr. Wakeman

Jenny reacciono después de todo lo que la Dr. Wakeman le había dicho acerca de Sheldon y le dijo:

¡Tienes razón! Exclamo Jenny y se fue a buscarlo volando a toda velocidad.

Jenny empezó a buscar a Sheldon a toda prisa pero no lo encontró así que después de tanto buscar hasta la noche se cansó y vio que su energía estaba a punto de acabarse y tuvo que regresar a casa.

A la mañana siguiente ella quiso seguir buscando pero al ver que casi eran las once tuvo que ir a clases pasaron las clases aburridas como siempre… hasta que sonó la campana de la merienda ella aprovecho esa hora para buscar a Shledon pero los profesores no le permitieron ir a otro lugar que no fuera la cafetería así que tuvo que ir obligatoriamente mientras ella caminaba en la cafetería se encontró a Brad aun enojado con ella y le dijo: "Hola Brad" pero él no le dijo nada y Jenny le dijo que por favor la perdonara por lo de ayer entonces Brad le dijo:

"Ok pero para la próxima vez dime antes que vas a hacer me tomaste de sorpresa ayer "dijo Brad

"Ok lo prometo" respondió Jenny

¿A propósito viste a Brad? Ayer lo busque y no lo encontré exclamo Jenny

"No, no lo he visto porque tanto interés por encontrarlo?" Pregunto Brad

Y Jenny le dijo:

"Escucha tengo que decirte algo e hizo que se agachara debajo de la mesa" exclamo Jenny

"Es que…, no te rias pero me enamore de Sheldon" exclamo Jenny nerviosamente

Brad se quedó boquiabierto diciéndole:

"Enserio!" wauu que loco me alegro por ustedes dos dijo Brad emocionado pero Jenny lo interrumpió diciéndole: "Pero él no lo sabe y por eso lo estoy buscando"

"Ya veo…, es mejor que lo busques rápido antes de que lo pierdas" dijo Brad asustado

"Si lo sé" exclamo Jenny

Entonces sonó el timbre y tuvieron que volver a clases después de que acabaron las clases se fue a buscar a Sheldon a su casa

Pero no estaba, ella estaba muy preocupada por el siguió buscando por toda la ciudad pero no lo encontró, se le acababan las opciones y luego pensó en solo un lugar que no había revisado y ella dijo:

"El Parque!" eso es exclamo Jenny y se fue volando a toda velocidad

Ella voló y mientras sobrevolaba el parque vio a un chico en especial un chico que usaba una capucha marrón y cabello negro era él era Sheldon!

Ella estaba súper alegre y aterrizo cerca de Sheldon entonces corrió hacia el gritando "¡Sheldon!

Pero él se dio cuenta de que Jenny estaba muy cerca de él y él se fue corriendo pensando en su mente: "Que quiere de mi ahora de seguro me quiere golpear por lo de aquella vez cuando le dije esa frase que la hirió no tengo más opción que correr de ella"

Entonces se fue corriendo pero Jenny no lo dejaría escapar dos veces y se fue corriendo hacia el mientras ella corría para alcanzarlo gritaba: "! Sheldon espera por favor!" los esfuerzos de llamarlo eran casi inútiles porque él no le hacía caso ya que él creía que ella lo quería golpear así que llegaron a un callejón y él se escondió metiéndose dentro de un basurero entonces cuando Jenny llego al final del callejón donde estaba escondido Sheldon y ella grito fuerte: "Sheldon sé que te he hecho daño emocionalmente pero por favor perdóname sé que paso en realidad acerca de lo que me dijiste aquella vez sobre esa frase que me hirió sé que mi transmisor de audio malogrado no me dejaba escuchar lo que me decías antes de esa frase por favor perdóname pero si estás muy dañado y me odias mucho para hablar conmigo lo entiendo" Jenny se estaba preparando para irse volando cuando una mano agarro la suya y le dijo:

"Espera no te vayas también fue mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta que ese tornillo suelto no te dejaba oír yo soy el que debería pedir tu perdón" ella volteo y vio a Sheldon sonriéndole entonces Jenny ella dijo:

"! Sheldon eres tú!" entonces ella salto sobre el dejándolo sobre el suelo abrazándolo lo que dejo a Sheldon rojo como un tomate

"No sabes cuánto te extrañe" exclamo Jenny mientras lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y Sheldon no sabía que decir porque aún seguía sonrojado entonces Jenny se dio cuenta en qué posición estaban y luego miro a Sheldon los dos sonrojados en ese instante en que los dos se miraban sonrojados un chico les tomo foto a los dos n esa posición cuando Jenny lo tenía tumbado a Sheldon sobre el suelo ellos no se habían dado cuenta que los fotografiaron

Jenny le pidió a perdón a Sheldon por la posición en que estaban los dos hace un rato y él le dijo que no importaba ellos se fueron al parque un rato a caminar y cuando llegaron al centro Jenny le quería decir a Sheldon lo que ella sentía por el pero sucedió algo inesperado resulta que el chico que les había tomado la fotografía había llamado a todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela incluyendo a Brad y a Tuck todos estaban escondidos en los arbustos y mirando a Jenny y a Sheldon en el centro del parque

Jenny le dijo a Sheldon:

Sheldon he querido encontrarte porque quería decirte que… pero en ese mismo instante en la mente de Sheldon decía: Este es el día finalmente este será el día en que ella me diga que me ama oh por Dios pero esto tiene que ser algo especial no quiero que ella me lo diga y que yo se lo diga pero el noto que Jenny estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba entonces tomo la iniciativa reunió coraje y agarro a Jenny de los hombros y finalmente luego de tantas oportunidades que él tuvo le dio finalmente un Beso el creyó que Jenny le daría una cachetada pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que Jenny estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada y él se sintió muy feliz todos los chicos y chicas estaban asombrados atónitos con la boca abierta mirándolos y algunos tomaban fotos pero los mas sorprendidos eran Brad y Tuck.

Mientras Jenny y Sheldon se besaban Brad se había acordado de que le había contado a la Dr. Wakeman todo lo que el chico que les había fotografiado a Jenny y a Sheldon en aquella posición cuando Jenny lo tenía tumbado a Sheldon en el piso entonces la Dr. Wakeman se quedó atónita y viendo la foto de Jenny y Sheldon le dijo a Brad que si por si acaso pasaba algo interesante se llevara la pantalla que usaba para hablar con Jenny cuando ocurría una emergencia o tenía que avisarle sobre algo resulta que ella había hecho un duplicado de la pantalla y se lo dio a Brad entonces Brad lo encendió y puso la pantalla en la escena romántico de Jenny y Sheldon la Dr. Wakeman se quedó viéndolos boquiabierta cuando el beso acabo Sheldon le dijo a Jenny:

"Era esto lo que querías decirme" dijo Sheldon alegremente

"Si era esto jejeje" exclamo Jenny luego Jenny ya que ella era un robot ella puede escuchar hasta el más minúsculo sonido y logro escuchar la voz de otra adolescente diciendo awww se ven tan lindos los dos juntos entonces le conto susurrando a Sheldon lo que oyó y los dos voltearon a los arbustos y Jenny dijo:

"Ya los escuchamos ya pueden salir" exclamo Jenny

Y todos salieron incluyendo a Brad y a Tuck con la pantalla de la Dr. Wakeman viéndolos y los dos se quedaron sonrojados asl saber que todos ellos los habían visto besarse entonces Jenny le dijo a Sheldon:

Vamos a mi casa ok? Pregunto Jenny

Me parece bien vámonos ya, dijo Sheldon. Y Jenny agarro la mano de Sheldon y se fueron volando a la casa de Jenny.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los dos a la casa de Jenny ella le dijo a Sheldon que mañana regresando de la escuela en la noche se encontraran acá afuera de su casa y Sheldon le dijo que está bien y se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó y mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela la Dr. Wakeman la llamo y Jenny bajo, ya diciéndose en su cabeza:

"De seguro me molestara ahora que soy novia de Sheldon…", pensó Jenny. Entonces Jenny le dijo:

"! Hola mama! "exclamo ella y su mama le dijo:

"Hola Xj9 quisiera hablar contigo" dijo la Dr. Wakeman

"Estoy muy feliz contigo de que hayas encontrado al chico ideal que si te merece me alegro mucho ahora anda que se hace tarde para que vayas a la escuela" dijo la Dr. Wakeman

"Gracias mama me alegro mucho que me apoyes y tienes razón se hace tarde" dijo Jenny y se fue volando

Al llegar vio a Sheldon esperándola en la puerta de la escuela ella aterrizo y le dijo a Sheldon:

"Hola amor" dijo Jenny alegremente

Sheldon le devolvió el saludo y los dos entraron juntos agarrados de las manos al principio todos los molestaron y a ellos no les importaba las clases comenzaron aburridas como siempre toco el timbre de la merienda y mientras ella buscaba a Brad y a Sheldon, los encontró hablando y los saludo a ambos y los dos le devolvieron el saludo los tres conversaron y Brad les dijo:

"! Chicos enserio me alegro de que los dos estén juntos ustedes son la pareja perfecta!" exclamo Brad

Jenny y Sheldon le dijeron a Brad:

"Gracias nos alegra que un amigo nos apoye también" dijeron los dos, sonó la campana de que volver a sus clases esta vez paso algo interesante una de las chicas le dio a Jenny un sobre y le dijo:

"No lo abras hasta la hora de salida" susurro la chica

Ya había sonado la campana que indicaba la hora de salida y Jenny y Sheldon ahora se iban juntos a sus casas luego Jenny se acordó del sobre y se lo dijo a Sheldon los dos lo abrieron y se dieron cuenta que era la foto de ellos cuando Jenny y Sheldon estaban tumbados en el piso los dos se enojaron un poco pero luego se rieron así que sacaron una copia de la foto Jenny se quedó con la original porque Sheldon le insistió que se lo quedara y Sheldon se quedó con la copia que era prácticamente igual solo que un poco más liviana ya era de noche los dos volvieron a la casa de Jenny como lo habían acordado ayer.

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Jenny donde Jenny le invito a ver unas películas los dos se divirtieron mucho y cuando se iban a despedir Sheldon le dijo:

"! Te amo con toda mi alma desde el primer día que te vi siempre quise decirte esto en muchas oportunidades pero nunca tuve el valor pero ahora que somos novios tengo una felicidad más grande que el infinito" exclamo Sheldon.

Y Jenny le dijo a Sheldon:

"! Y yo también te amo cuando me besaste sentí una gran felicidad no puedo creer que me demore mucho en darme cuenta que te amo!"

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso de despedida el beso duro unos cinco minutos los dos se despidieron diciéndose entre los dos:

"! Nos vemos mañana amor te amo!" exclamo Sheldon

Y Jenny dijo:

"! También yo te amo nos vemos mañana!" exclamo Jenny. Y los dos se fueron a sus casas felices.

"El Fin"

 **Bueno este es el fin de este fanfic que he creado yo, si les gusto me alegro mucho ya que es mi primer fanfic si quieren pueden darme algunos consejos sobre cómo mejorar mis fanfics futuros pero no sean tan duros conmigo porque bueno es el primero que he creado pero me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo aunque me costó escribirlos un poco por falta de tiempo pero bueno nos vemos en la siguiente chao… =D**


End file.
